


A Hawkins Romance [FANCOMIC]

by LazyBaker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker
Summary: They fight every day. It’s been happening since November.





	A Hawkins Romance [FANCOMIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/gifts).



> This is my gift for callunavulgari for the Harringrove Holiday Exchange!
> 
> At first I went in a million directions after reading your 'Dear Creator' letter, there were so many possible stories that went through my head. Eventually I went for 'Billy and Steve hate each other and are very much into each other and kind of really like each other. It's complicated.' Which then turned into a comic. I hope you like and have some fun reading this!

\+ HAPPY HOLIDAYS! + 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/cannibear)


End file.
